Brian and Redo: Across the Second Dimension
Brian and Redo Across the Second Dimension is a movie where Brian and Redo go across another dimension and discover their pet platypus (Jisu) is really secret Agent J! Cast Every character is played by a user here. Phineas...............Brian Ferb....................Redo Isabella...............Isabella Fanatic Buford................Sulthan Baljeet...............NotAGotChick Perry.................Jisu Doof..................StacyFan Candace............Tpfffan Jeremy..............P&I4EVAH! Stacy................FossilsDaDaDa Norm.................CC (Not Charmcaster!) Monogram.........Phineas99 Carl..................TD Vanessa:............Maddyfae Fireside Girls.......Lotta Plot Part 1 Brian and Redo are sleeping in their beds.They wake up and sing Everything's Better With Jisu. Brian: Hey, Ferb. The day is finally here! Wow. I can't beleive It's been 5 years since we first got Jisu! I still remember that day... ~Flashes back to the family at the O.W.C.A. animal shelter: Lawerence: Okay, kids, pick out any pet you like. Hey, Redo, this one's looking at you. Linda: And this one's looking at you, Brian! Young Tpfffan moves by a grop of fish, that swims away. Young Tpfffan: WHY WON'T ANYTHING LOOK AT ME?!! Young Brian: (Sees Jisu) Hey, Ferb this one's looking at both of us at the same time! Young Tpfffan: That thing? You're kidding, right? Lawerence: LADY, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!! WE WANT TO BUY THIS THING!! Store Lady: You want to adopt a platypus? Lawerence: Oh. That's what that is? Young Tpffan: What Would You name a platypus? Brian Narrating: But me and Redo knew exactly what to call you: Young Brian and Redo: Super Kick Butt Ninja Cupcake Duff. Brian Narroting: But, when we got home we decided to rename you: Jisu. Part 2 Jisu: Grugrugru (They look like nice kids. I just hope that the boys' sister will be nice.) END FLASHBACK Brian: Sooo what should we gonna do today Redo? Redo: Well one always says true ideas are in the heart of a platypus. Jisu:Grugrugru(mindless version) Brian: Hmmm......Hey I know! Let's build a giant catapult based of Jisu! IzzyFan: Hi, Brian! Whatcha doin'? Brian: Oh we're just going to build a Platypult. A giant catapult based on.......Platypus. IzzyFan: Cool! Can I try? Redo: Hey, where the heck is Jisu? Brian: I don't know......Well he's a platypus, they don't do much. (Agent theme) Jisu! He's semi-aquatic, egg-layin mammal of action. He's a furry little flatfoot that never runs from the frayayaya He's got more that just mad skills, He's got a beaver tail and a bill. Ladies swoon when ever he says grugrugru He's Jisu! Jisu the PLatypus! Jisu! Jisu The Platypus! Agent J! MM: Ah, James Bon-I mean, Agent J. A quick dramatic statement if you will. Recently, you've been having some close calls, and your host family has nearly caught you sneaking into your own lair several times. No need to remind you, but if you make one more little slip up Dan Povenmire will be forced to cancel this show. That and you'll be transferred to a different city with a new host family. And we all know you wouldn't like that (chuckles) I remember the day you were first assigned. Brian: By the way Redo, that's my line! Redo: Finders Keepers!! :P 'Part 3' ﻿ Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Movies